In a connecting pole of this type which is known from DE 89 12 155 U1 a brass insert with an internal thread is inserted into the pole sleeve, which is integrally formed on a cell connector. An electrical conductor has at its end a connecting eye through whose opening a screw is passed and is screwed into the internal thread in the brass insert in the pole sleeve. O-rings are provided on both sides of the connecting eye, for sealing. With the known connecting pole, the pole sleeve must be integrally formed on the cell connector or end pole. Furthermore, additional O-rings are required for sealing.
Furthermore, DE 42 41 393 C2 discloses a connecting pole for an accumulator, in which the pole sleeve has circumferential grooves on its base part, and these grooves have a zigzag profile. This results in a good sealing effect thus effectively preventing electrolyte and/or gas from emerging from the interior of the accumulator.